Parentage Part I
by viadolorosa
Summary: First Part completed. Picard discovers that he has a 16 year old daughter. Storyline contains motifs of the TNG episode “Bloodlines”. My first written fanfiction ever. Please review.
1. Prologue

_I came up with this story about ten (omg has it really been that long ago...?) years ago right after having seen the TNG episode "Bloodlines", in which Picard discovers that he has a son. So the story involves some ideas and themes of that episode but has also some rather different developments._

_Beware, this is my first written fanfic ever (I use to make my stories up in my head and leave them there), plus, english is not my native language (I'm german)._

_Disclaimer: All that Star Trek stuff is not my own. I wish it was, but it isn't. I created Diane._

Prologue

Picard, sitting at his desk, was thinking about that strange message he had just received from the ferengi Bok. To avenge his son's death in the battle of Maxia, he said he would kill Picard's daughter, a girl named Diane Vigo.

Counselor Troi entered his room with a datapad in her hand.

"Captain, I think we have managed to track this Diane Vigo out. She is 16 years old and apparently living on Daranos IV. Her mother is a women named Miranda Vigo…do you know her?"

Picard didn't have to think long. Miranda…he remembered her very well. They met about seventeen years ago, and spent only a short time together. Not more than four or five days. But it was one of the most intensive romances he ever had. Mirandas presence was like an awakening for him. He remembered her face, her eyes, her scent, as if they just parted yesterday. Her charming charisma hit him like a slap in his face. How could he ever forget her?

He nodded. "Yes, I know her. And, yes, we had an…affair, about seventeen years ago, but I never talked to her again since that time…after we parted, both of us went our own way. She was kind of solitary…in some way. But I never would have thought that she would keep a thing like a pregnancy for herself."

Troi smiled, "Maybe you should contact her before we arrive"

"Is there any data about that daugther of hers? I mean, like pictures?" asked Picard.

"No," answered Troi, "the database of Daranos IV is fragmentary. They had lots of power failures due to the terrorist attacks. The planet is ruled by smugglers and outlaws…the government just tries to hold up some kind of simulated control over the people."

Picard sighed. "Not the best place for raising a child…" With that he got up and entered the bridge. "Ensign, set a course to Daranos IV. Mr. Data, try to contact Miranda Vigo. I hope to arrange this matter quickly"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The building looked rather old and derelict, and if there wasn't some music and talking noises from the inside, they wouldn't have believed somebody was in there at all.

"Mr. Data, you are sure that this is the right place?" asked Picard.

"I am, Sir." Answered the android watching his tricorder. "This is exactly the adress the janitor told us."

It had been several hours in which Picard, Data, Worf and Riker had tried to figure out the whereabout of Miranda and Diane Vigo. They had been consulting offices and police stations and ended up in a quarter of the town that apparently mainly consisted of bars and nightclubs.

Commander Riker did not agree to the Captain's wish to join the away team, but since this matter applied Picard personally, he couldn't dissent.

They entered the scruffy building that claimed to be a bar. The whole place was kind of gloomy and smoky, although it was only midday yet.

"We're closed" shouted the red-haired, small woman behind the wooden counter.

"Excuse me," Riker asked as they walked inside, "I am Commander Riker from the starship Enterprise, we are searching for two persons here. Maybe you can help us?"

The woman stared pointedly. "Starfleet, eh? In some waaaaaay important mission? I know whatcha guys are in for. So tell me what ya want, so that I can get ya outta here soon."

Worf wanted to say something, but Picard's look made him remain silent.

"We are looking for two female humans, Miranda and Diane Vigo." Riker continued." We've been told that at least Diane Vigo has been here recently. Can you tell us where we can find her right now?"

The woman hesitated. Then she suddenly turned around. "Diane! Somebody wants to talk to you! Get your sorry arse over here NOW!"

There were some noises in the room behind the counter. Someone walked down some stairs strepitously. Then, through the door next to the bar, a young girl emerged.

Picard gasped. The first thing he thought was that it was Miranda standing in that door. A rather young Miranda on second sight, and with a strange but yet familiar look in her face.

Her waist-long, black hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. She wore a small bare midriff top that revealed a flourish tattoo on her belly. For a few seconds, she just looked at the away-team suspiciously. Then she turned to the woman behind the counter. "So what's the matter, Rina?" she asked. Her voice sounded somewhat sharper and more harsh then expected. Rina answered in the same manner. "Maybe I should ask you, sweetie, shouldn't I? What does Starfleet want from you? Obviously you've run into some problems, havn't you?" With that she turned around and walked through the door right next to Diane, who had to step aside to let her through.

Picard came some steps closer. "You are…Miss Diane Vigo? Would you mind talking to me in confidence?"

She gave him a dissaproving glance. "_Talk_? In _confidence_? Would you mind telling me first who you are?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry…" answered Picard. "I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard from the U.S.S. Enterprise. And these are Commander Riker, Lt. Comm. Data and Lt. Worf."

Diane looked at them thoughtfully.

"And what do you wanna talk about with me exactly?"

Picard clared his throat. "Well, it's something personal…maybe you know a place where we could talk in private?"

Instead of answering, Diane walked behind the counter, took a small knife and put it in her belt.

"Just in case you wanna try some tricks on me. I know how to use this, and I will, if you make me, right?"

They went through the whole bar room and entered a small lounge with sofas and tables.

At the door, Picard turned to his companions. "Wait for us outside", he said.

Diane sat down on one of the tables. With a snappy movement of her head, she threw her hair out of her face. She had the same enchanting aura around herself like her mother. Picard was fascinated by the similarity to Miranda.

"Miss Vigo…" he began. "Your mother is Miranda Vigo, is that right?"

Diane sighed. "Why is that important? Do you know her?"

"Yes…"answered Picard."Well, actually I haven't seen her for over sixteen years. Is it possible to contact her?"

"It isn't. She died six years ago" Diane answered.

Picard sat down. "I'm really sorry to hear that…"

Diane gave him pensive look. "So what is this all about? Just tell me what you want from me."

Picard took a deep breath. "Well, by virtue of unforeseen circumstances, I just found out that I am probably your father…I would like to ask you to accompany me to my ship to make a DNA-analysis."

Diane frowned. "I'm sorry, did I get that right? You claim to be my father? I mean, you just walk in here out of nothing and I never saw you before...how do I know your story is true? Maybe you and your friends just stole these uniforms or whatever. You're not the first guy telling me some adventurous tale to convince me of going _somewhere_ with him, you know?"

Picard stood up. "So what would make you believe me? It's probably of particular importance that we clarify this concern. A ferengi named Bok just sent me a threat on your life. This is how I actually heard your name for the first time...so no matter if you are my daughter or not, your life is threatened when you stay here. And Bok is obsessed enough to strive this goal until he suceeds."

"Well, sounds like a normal ferengi to me. I think I could deal with that on my own." Diane said.

"I don't think so", answered Picard, "he has a ship and a good crew helping him...this is not a bad joke. I just can solicit you to believe me. I don't know if I am really your father, but you are Miranda's child, and since I held her in high respect always, I now feel responsible for you." He paused, but then continued:"What do you know about your father? What did Miranda tell you?"

Diane's pondering silence didn't last long.

"Hardly anything, and I think I never really asked" she said in a low voice. Finally, she stood up, too.

"So do I need to pack some things? How long will this take?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diane and Picard were waiting in the sick bay office.

Dr. Crusher entered the room with a datapad in her hand.

"The analysis is finished. Captain, there is a 99.9 probability that you are the biological father of Miss Diane Vigo...may I congratulate?"

Diane and Picard just glared at each other for some seconds. Then Diane began to speak. "So what does that actually mean now? Am I supposed to stay here now, or what?"

Beverly smiled. "Well, it's all not very easy. You're not of full age, so according to the laws of the federation, your legal guardian has the right to determine your domicile. Who is this actually?" Diane gave a shrug. "I lived alone since my mother died", she answered.

"You say you lived on your own since you were ten years old?" Picard asked.

"Yes, exactly. Maybe you don't know how it's like on Daranos IV. No-one cares about young people living on their own. If you think you're old enough, you can do whatever you want."

"But you did not leave your mother because you decided to, she died", remarked Beverly. "Put it however you want. I can take care of myself. I don't need any legal guardian. When this whole business with this ferengi is over, I'll return to my own life again."

Picard showed Diane her quarters. She entered the room and looked around. "This is pretty…large. Does anyone else live here?"

"No, not at the moment." Picard answered.

"And I have my own replicator? Now that's really cool. This ship isn't as bad as I thought."

The captain smiled. "I'm happy to hear that." He paused. "Diane, this situation is not easy for both of us. But maybe you can understand that I am now responsible for you. I don't now why Miranda never told me about you, I guess she had her reasons. But now you are here, and although you may be very independent and confident for your age, you're still a child that deserves guidance and protection."

"Says who?" Diane interrupted him. In that moment, Riker spoke through Picard's communicator. "Sir, we just received a message for you over subspace."

"Acknowledged. On my way. Picard out." He looked at Diane. "Do you have everything you need? I hope we'll have the opportunity to talk later. I'll come back as soon as possible."

Diane nodded. As Picard was about to leave the room, she said: "Is here some place that is more…animate? I think I'd like to be among people rather than all alone here…"

"You can go to Ten Forward…the computer will tell you the way. What about meeting there in about an hour?" Diane nodded again. Suddenly she appeared kind of small and young to him, and he remembered her age. For a girl whose whole life was turned around within few hours, she reacted pretty calm. "So I'll see you there" Picard added. Diane smiled. He realized that this was indeed the first time he saw her smiling.

The subspace message was from Bok. It only said, "Take good care of her as long as you can". Picard checked the latest information about ferengi's ship, but it hadn't been recognized in this region for months. Picard ordered to conduct an intensive long range sensor scan for any kinds of alien ships. He didn't have a good feeling about that ferengi.

After getting lost for several times, Diane entered Ten Forward. She was surprised of finding a place like that in a starship. At that time, the bar was crowded with officers who just finished their shift, and with officers who just had a short coffee break before starting their work.

Diane sat down at a free table and looked out of the window. She hadn't been on a spaceship for years. The last time was when she and her mother went to Daranos IV. Actually, she felt like she spent her whole childhood in spaceships, moving from one planet to another. Her mother was a dancer and singer, and enjoyed the freedom of an artist's life…Diane on the other hand remembered how much she hated to move every few months.

She was absorbed in thought, when she suddenly realized that someone stood in front of her. It was some young Ensign with dark hair and twinkling eyes.

"Excuse me", he said with a grin "I never saw you here before. Are you new on the Enterprise? Maybe you are searching for some company?"

Diane raised her brows. "And you're convinced to be assigned to this job, aren't you?"

The Ensign laughed and sat down in the chair next to her. "Do you mind when I take a seat?", he asked.

"You're already sitting, so why do you ask at all?" Diane replied.

"I think a sweet girl like you should not spend her time alone. Maybe you want to join me and my friends? We have this evening off…or maybe you would rather like to spend the night in a more…private atmosphere? In my quarters, pobably?" With that he gently put his hand on Diane's knee.

Diane, actually, was stiftling her laughter and couldn't say anything. Then, suddenly, Picard stood in front of them. "May I sit down?" he asked.

The Ensign stood up immediately. "Sure, Sir, Captain, Sir…" he stammered. Picard took a seat.

"Seems like you get along with my daughter, Ensign."

The young man turned pale. "Of course, Sir, erm….your DAUGHTER, Sir? I didn't know you have a….daughter."

Now Diane couldn't help but laughing.

"You may leave, Ensign" Picard added as the fuddled boy returned to one of the fully occupied tables, where his – highly amused – friends were sitting.

"You really shocked that poor boy. What will his friends now think of him?" Diane asked grinning.

"Well, what else what I supposed to say? Or would you rather date him than me? I'm sure I can arrange that", he winked at her.

They ordered something to drink and and talked about this and that.

Diane told him some things about her life on Daranos IV. She talked surprinsing lightly and cursory about the fact she had to live all on her own since her mother's dead, always fighting against the trouble of the everyday life on a planet like Daranos IV.

Picard was still unsure about the whole situation. He never wanted to have kids, at least in this state of his life…and since he gave his work and carreer always the first priority, he felt like the crew was like his family he had to care for.

Besides, he still felt like he couldn't deal with children. Although this sixteen-year-old girl was not exactly a child anymore, he felt that a lot of her self assurance was a self protection she had to develop while she had been living among thugs, gangs and outlaws with only very few friends to trust. Picard looked at her pale skin and her collarbones emerging underneath her small, silver necklaces. It didn't seem like she've had enough to eat in the last time. But in her eyes he could see the same vivid spark that he had known from Miranda. In spite of all that trouble he felt he was coming into, he thought that this girl may bring something into his live he wouldn't have experienced at any time.

That's it what I've written so far…please review if you like!


	4. Chapter 3

_Kate Andromeda, Anarra, Apocalypse90, PadFootCc: Thank you so much for your nice comments!_

Chapter 3

Diane had a couldn't sleep. It was already four o'clock in the morning on the Enterprise, but in Mahdouw City on Daranos IV, where she used to live, it was late in the afternoon right now. Plus, the days were several hours longer there than here on this ship. Diane wondered if she could get used to a 24-hour-rhythm at all. She stared out of the window and watched the silvery starlight. Without a planet's atmosphere, the stars were not twinkling or blinking at all. If there would not have been the humming of the starships engines, Diane would have believed that time itself was standing still and she was frozen in an eternal moment.

Picard had told her about Bok and the battle of Maxia fifteen years ago, and how it came that he had to destroy the ship Bok's son was on. He had also promised to protect her as good as he could.

Diane wanted to trust him, but something in her refused to.

She was also scared of this whole new situation. After eking out a living each day, she felt like giving a part of her self-determination away and losing the dram of control she had over her own life.

On Daranos IV, she had always been among people, and being all alone in a room for so many hours made her feel unwell.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and decided to give sleep another try. She had barely dozed off, when she suddenly felt like someone was in the room with her.

Quickly she sat up. There was a ferengi standing in her bedroom.

In the first second she was so appalled that she couldn't move or talk.

"Good evening, my dear Miss Vigo," the ferengi said, "Allow me to introduce myself…my name is Bok. I guess the young lady heard of me already?"

Now Diane recovered her poise.

"Well…possibly…," she said dryly.

Covering her arm with her blanket, she slowly reached for her knife under her pillow.

Bok grinned.

"You don't need to be afraid…yet. I just wanted to pay you a small visit to meet you in person…" "…oh how obliging," Diane interrupted him. "but bear in mind that with one word

I can call a security team." She was still clutching her knife under the pillow.

"Sweetheart, if I wanted to kill you here and now, I could have already, couldn't I? I just want you to tell your self-absorbed father that he should not imagine his little daughter is safe here on the almighty Enterprise." Bok stated.

"So why don't you tell him yourself?" asked Diane.

Bok laughed. "Maybe bacause visiting a barely dressed girl im her bedroom is more pleasant than meeting a geezer in his pyjama."

He bowed. "I guess we'll see each other again soon" he said and suddenly dematerialized with a short flash.

Diane's heart was beating fast as she stared into the darkness at the place where he just vanished.

---------------

"And you are really sure that this wasn't only a nightmare?" asked Troi.

Diane was sitting on her bed. She tried to conceal her shaking hands.

"I'm not stupid, okay? I know the difference between a dream and reality. And I have never seen this Bok before. I tell you he was here. And if he wasn't, it must have been a very good hologram."

Picard was standing next to Troi. Behind him Geordi and Data were scanning the whole room since about two hours now.

The captain said, "Is it possible that it was a telepathic connection or…" Diane interrupted him. "I'm not making this up, okay? It wasn't only in my head or something. He was here, in this room, standing in front of me. "

"Diane, no one says you're making this up," said Troi. "But you are under pressure and we understand that this whole situation scares you. We do our best to find out what happened. But you have to think about our point of view, too. "

Picard sat down next to her.

"Diane, usually every unauthorized transport sets off intruder alert. Of course it's not impossible to avoid that, but it's not easy. We're really checking everything, my best officers are working on that. But we have to consider every possible explanation."

Diane took a breath. "Don't treat me like a baby. If you think I'm crazy or something, just tell me and send me to sick bay or whatever. But stop pretending you're taking seriously what I say when you're not. I've been on starships for years, and I know that you can't beam in and out unnoticed."

"Captain," Data suddenly announced, "we have finished the scanning. On first sight, there are no anomalies or irreguliarities visible. No traces of a transport. But of course we will analyse the data specificly. And we will retune the sensors and sweep this room regulary, in case that Bok appears again "

"Thank you, commander." Picard answered.

LaForge and Data packed their equipment and left the quarters.

Diane stood up and walked to the window.

"Are you feeling all right or do you want to go to Dr. Crusher?" asked Picard.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Maybe you should take some rest", suggested Troi.

"I'll stay with you if you don't want to be alone," added Picard since he remembered her remark about being alone.

"Captain, with your permission I like to leave now." said Troi.

Picard nodded. "Granted, Counselor"

Troi left the quarters.

Diane was still staring out of the window. She cuddled into her big sweater as if she was cold.

"Are you really allright? Maybe you want to have a cup of tea?" Picard asked.

Diane turned around and looked at him.

"I did not tell you the truth when you asked me what my mother told me about you", she said.

"I remember asking her where my father was when I was about five or six. She said he was a starfleet officer, deeply in love with his work. I became really angry because I thought he left us deliberately. But I never asked her again. I was convinced that you did not wanted to life with us back then."

A bit surprised about this sudden theme change, Picard replied:

"If Miranda had told me about you, I maybe would have been a part of your life back then…but I guess she had her reasons for the choice she made."

Diane sat down on her bed.

"I was wondering what those reasons might have been. But I have no idea. When I came here, I was sure that I would leave the ship a fast as possible and return to Daranos IV again, but now I'm not really sure if that would be the right decision. On the other hand, I feel like betraying my mother when I leave the place we used to live together. I mean…that town, as rotten as it may be, is like the last connection I have to her. And what if…if she didn't want me to live with you? I mean, maybe she didn't tell you about me because she didn't want you to be part of my life at all."

"Diane, for sure we can't pretend being a family since we hardly know each other. But we can't ignore the fact that we are father and daughter. I can't imagine Miranda would have wanted you to live on your own so early. She did not choose to leave you, did she?"

Diane nodded.

But Picard still felt there was some kind of mistrust between them. He didn't know what exactly it was, and he wondered if he would be able to bridge that divide.

Few hours later, a short message from the ferengi government arrived.

They informed Picard that Bok's ship was recently seen in the Xendi Kabu system.

Picard ordered immediately to set a course.

Shortly after, Data entered Picard's room.

"Captain, although the our scans in Miss Vigos quarters did not reveal any new informations, I have a hypothesis how Bok may have entered the Enterprise." He said.

"Continue, Mr. Data", Picard replied.

"According to experimental transport technologies of the Federation, it would be possible to use a subspace transporter to beam a person over a distance of several light years. In addition, this form of transport would not be necessarily noticed by the sensors. But the subspace transport technology is rather instable, that is why the Federation does not use it yet. So if Bok really uses a subspace transporter, it is at high risk, unless he found a way to improve the technology."

Picard cogitated.

"That would mean, if he can use a subspace transporter to beam himself on this ship, he could also transport Diane on his ship every second?"

"That's correct." Data answered.

Picard stood up.

"We must keep Diane under surveillance. And she has to wear an inteference transmitter for concealing her pattern"

He tapped his communicator and ordered a security team for Dianes protection, and head to her quarters.

--------

Meanwhile, Diane finally got some sleep. She laid curled up on the sofa, for she didn't feel very comfortable in the bedroom anymore. When she woke up in the late morning, she realized how tired she had been.

Slowly she got up and took a long hot shower. When she was finally combing her hair,

she suddenly felt a prickle under her skin. Then there was an abrupt tug in her body and for a second she felt like passing out.

When Picard entered her quarters, they were empty.

-------------------

_Whoa, a cliffhanger. Hope you had some fun reading the new chapter. I appreciate reviews _


	5. Chapter 4

_Beware, now I'm getting down to business. Rated T for violent content._

Chapter 4

Diane looked around, and found herself in a kind of transporter room surrounded by several ferengi.

Bok was standing on the other side of the room.

"Welcome on board, sweetheart, I hope you've had a nice journey. The tranport makes you feel dizzy the first time, doesn't it?" he said. He made a small gesture with his hand, and one of the ferengi guards stepped up to Diane.

As he reached for her arm, she suddenly swung her leg out and struck the guard at his knees. Although it was more a panic than a skillfull attack, the ferengi was knocked off his feet, not suspecting such a physical strength and agility from that skinny girl.

Immediately the other guards pulled their phasers, and two of them grabbed Diane at her arms and wrenched them upwards behind her back. Diane clenched her teeth to stifle a cry of pain.

"It's obvious, she's got her father's stubbornness," said Bok. "Tie her up."

--------------------------------------------------

The Enterprise was at warp 9 heading for the Xendi Kabu system.

Data and Geordi had scanned Diane's quarters constantly since Bok's appearance, so it was possible now to retrace Diane's transport easily.

Picard hoped imploringly that it wasn't too late yet. But he couldn't imagine that a person like Bok would implement his scheme without any histrionics.

"Any news, Mr. Worf?" Picard asked. "Ship? Signatures? Messages?"

"No, Sir. I told you I would inform you immediately." The klingon answered.

"Sure", Picard said. He couldn't remember having felt so powerless and weak before. He had commanded more dangerous misions, he had been in perilous situations himself and had sent his crew into deadly peril. But this was so different. He realized that a moment like this was something that made him always avoid setting up a family. His crew consisted of man and women who had made the decision to live a life of challenges and risks. He highly respected the families of the crewmembers that joined the journeys into the unknown. But he never could imagine that he could take his own child on his ship – because he feared this very situation. This young girl he just met was in danger of life only because of him.

"Captain", said Troi next to him. "There is no use in blaming yourself."

"Counselor, it's impossible to deny that Diane's life is threatened due to my fault." Answered Picard.

"But Bok refers to a battle fifteen years ago, and you behaved absolute correctly back then. And right now, you have done everything possible to protect Diane." Troi said.

"Have I really?" Picard asked. "I think I can judge that when we find Diane and bring her back on the Enterprise."

He didn't dare to add 'if she is still alive'.

----------------------------------------------

Diane had never been on a ferengi ship before, but this one was apparently ready for the scrap heap. She saw provisionally patched panellings, traces of phaser fire, and lambencies in the corridors.

She was brought in a small prison cell. They made her sit down on a low chair and tied her arms at the backrest.

Bok stood in front of her. She glared at him in defiance, although she was shaking in her boots.

He nodded at one of his guards. The ferengi grabbed her head and beat in her face several times. Diane felt faint but the stabbing pain in her head kept her awake.

"Enough," said Bok.

Slowly, because of the splitting headache, Diane looked up.

"So, now you are going to kill me?" she asked unemotional. She tried to talk self-confidently, but her voice sounded weak and silent.

"Don't get impatient", said Bok. "Did you really think I'd let Picard get off that lightly? He shall feel the same pain and despair he inflicted on me fifteen years ago. He shall see you beg and whimper in agony and hear your screams of death for the rest of his miserable life. So when he arrives for your rescue, it will be too late, and he will behold your painful death struggle that was caused from his own fault." His voice sounded like he delivered a speech.

Diane stared wide-eyed at him. "You don't really mean that, do you? You wanna torture me to death right here? That's insane! You're pervy!"

Bok laughed.

"How perceptive, sweetie. But it was Picard himself that brought me into this course of action. With his dastard attack that killed my beloved son, he destroyed the auspicious future of my whole family. I won't let him forget that."

Diane was thinking frantically. She had been beaten up several times in her past for lesser reasons, but she had never been in a impasse like this. More than the physical pain she feared the resoluteness she saw in Bok's eyes.

"What are you, a klingon, or a ferengi? You want revenge when you could have profit? Think of the ransom my father would pay for me. Pure gold-pressed latinum! And looking at your ship, it seems like you could need some."

She didn't know either Picard had any Latinum, or if he would pay a ransom for her. But she thought playing for time was the best she could do. Bok watched her squinty.

"You are indeed shrewd, but what value does Latinum have for me when my profit is futureless?"

Diane still racked her brain to keep the conversation up. "I hardly know my father. What you say he has done is an outrage. Maybe we could find an answer to this problem that suits us both." She raised her chin and gave him a gentle smile. "Maybe I could…be a comfort for you? Surely there are pleasures that may put you out of your misery. You don't need to kill me at all to take revenge on my father."

Bok stepped closer to her and gently touched her face.

"You say you'd offer me your body in exchange for your life? You think that this would satisfy my desire for revenge? Who of us is pervy now? Besides, although I heard that some ferengi are actually attracted to female humans, I'm not. I don't know if your body is pleasing to the eyes of humans, but to me, you are an ugly, miserable brat. But it's fascinating …how easily a person with Picard's blood in her veins is turned into a whore."

With that he beat her in the face. The taste of her blood filled her mouth.

"I think the young lady still didn't have enough." Bok said.

One of the guards untied her arms and hands and made her stand up, just to knock her down with a punch in her stomach. Diane was convulsed with pain, and a kick into her ribcage made her gasp for breath.

"Don't forget who is responsible for all this," Bok said.

Responsibility. The word echoed in Diane's head like a exhortation. Picard had told her he felt responsible for her. And where would it end? She would die here on this ferengi ship. Did this responsibility mean anything to him? She remembered he didn't believe her when she told him that Bok was in der quarters. If he really felt responsible for her, why didn't he try to protect her better then? Diane regretted she had gone with him on the Enterprise. Although she've had no family and hardly any friends for years, she've had at least a life on Daranos IV. It was a constant struggle for existence, but she was responsible for herself. But that life was now over. Her courage fell, and for a moment she wished someone would kill her immediately.

---------------------------------------

"No, I will lead the away team," said Picard. "This is not a usual mission, Commander Riker. Mr. Worf and Mr. Data will come with me."

Picard and his leading officers sat in the observation lounge, planning the rescue mission.

"Mr. Data, what do we know for sure about Bok's ship?" Picard asked.

"The ship is an old Ferengi Marauder, weapons and shields outmoded. It shouldn't be a problem to disable them." Data said.

"Sounds a bit too easy," remarked Riker. "We shouldn't underestimate him. If he has a subspace transporter, he may have other high technologies also. Since the Xendi Kabu system is uninhabited, he could have built up a station on one of the planets unnoticed."

"That's true." said Mr. Worf, "and if there is a station or another ship, we have to find out where Miss Vigo is."

They debated some details of possible strategies, but since didn't really know what to expect, all they could do was wait.

Picard counted the seconds to their arrival.

--------------------------------------------------

Diane took a deep breath and tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her stomach. Her eyes were filled with tears but she supressed her desire for crying out loud. Slowly she began to realize what Bok was trying. It wasn't only her pain and death he wanted, but he wanted to make her believe that all he was doing was her fathers fault. Before killing her, he wanted to drive an everlasting wedge between her and Picard, so that her father never would get the chance to reconcile with her. It was all part of his plan, and he had almost succeeded.

Suddenly, a voice came through the intercom: "Sir, the Enterprise is approaching the system."

"Acknowledged," answered Bok, "my guest and me are coming to the bridge.

The guards forced Diane on her feet and brought her to the bridge. While walking through the corridors with her head down, she saw drops of blood falling on the floor. Since her whole body was aching and burning, she wasn't sure where they came from.

The bridge was a large room, less derelict than the rest of the ship. The guards made Diane sit down on a chair. She felt dizzy and faint, but the flash of insight about Bok's plan made her mind feel awake.

"Well then," Bok stated, "it's showtime."

--------------------------

_Reviews please! No matter if they concern the characters, the storyline or my language, I'm happy about feedback and tips!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for the nice reviews._

_Sorry for the delay… I hope you're still interested in what happens next? _

------------------

"Where are they?" asked Picard "Is the ship here in the system?"

He was sitting in his chair on the bridge, tapping his feet nervously.

"Yes, Sir, I could retrace the signal…they are hiding behind the third planet" answered Worf.

Data turned around to Picard.

"Captain, since Geordi and I have analysed the subspace transport signature, I think I would be able to programm our transporter for a subspace transport to Boks ship, even if they have activated shields…of course there would be a incalculable risk of a malfunction because of the instability of the patterns in the subspace. But under the prevailing circumstances..."

He was interrupted by Worf.

"Captain, we have an incoming message from Bok",

Picard stood up at once. "On screen", he said.

He saw Bok, standing behind Diane, holding a knife to her throat. Except for a bloody laceration on her temple, she seemed uninjured.

"So, Picard, it looks like my moment of revenge has come. I guess you are as excited as I am. Diane will die here in my arms within the next minutes, and you can be sure it will be a slow and painful death. So if you want to say farewell to her, you have to hurry."

"Bok, you will take your hands off her immediately!" Picard said harshly.

Bok laughed. "I think you're not in the position to claim this, Picard!"

He pushed the knife into Diane's skin, so that she had to lift her head.

"This girl has nothing to do with your seek for revenge. This matter concerns only me and you." Picard stated. "Her death won't bring your son back."

"No, it won't, but that's not what I want. What I want is payback."

----------

While Bok was talking to Picard, Diane felt his clutching hand loosen from her hair. He seemed unattentive.

In that second she saw her only chance. She knew that Bok had a phaser at his belt, and with a quick movement she turned around and grabbed it. Bok was apparently surprised and stumbled backwards.

The other four ferengi on the bridge pulled their phasers immediately. Diane realized that her great plan ended here.

----------

"What happened?" asked Picard. They had only seen how Diane had apparently drawn something like a phaser and turned around to Bok, and then the transfer ended.

"The connection was cut." answered Worf, and Riker added: "It looks like they have some unexpected trouble with their passenger..."

"Maybe this is our only chance. Number One, Mr. Worf, you will come with me. We'll beam directly to the bridge with a subspace transport. Mr. Data, how long will it take to make the necessary adjustments?" Picard asked.

Data stood up "If I do it myself, seven minutes and thirty eight seconds", he answered.

----------

After being struck by a phaser, Diane fell to her hands and knees, but was pulled to her feet instantly.

"I underestimated your impudence, it seems," Bok said. "You thought you could ruin my great moment, but you can be sure this will not save your miserable life. Your behaviour will only extend your pain…"

Then he turned to the guards. "Finish her off…but not too quickly."

Again they beat her head and body. She collapsed on the floor and gasped for breath. "You're such a dastard! A wimp! Don't you even dare to retaliate with your own hands?"

In that moment, Picard, Worf and Riker materialised on the bridge. They easily knocked the four ferengi out who weren't even able to shoot at them. Picard ran to Diane immediately and wanted to help her up, but she winced. "Don't touch me, I can get up on my own!"

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine", she said with a slightly trembling voice.

They beamed directly to sick bay.

Bok's ship turned out to be understaffed, there were not more than about 20 ferengi on board. The rest of Bok's crew had seemingly left because of his mindless thirst for revenge. The enterprise had no problem to get the whole ship under their control.

-------------------

Diane was sitting on a biobed, while Dr.Crusher examined and tended her injuries.

Picard was standing next to them, feeling insecure what to do or say.

They had just informed the Ferengi government about the whole incident, and Picard was awaiting their reply.

"Are you sure you don't want to lay down?" Crusher said. "You've got some bad bruises and two partially fractioned ribs. The treatment would be much easier if you would just relax."

Diane shook her head. "I prefer sitting, if it's okay", she said. Her face seemed a bit pale.

She pressed her shaking hands at her temples.

"Just give me something for this headache. Those ferengi throw a mean punch."

Beverly gave her a hypospray for the pain. "You'll get better soon, but your body needs some rest…I'd recommend you to stay in sickbay at least over night, but I guess you won't like this suggestion."

That raised a little smile on Diane's face. "Exactly", she said.

Few minutes later, Crusher packed up the medical instruments. Picard came a step closer. "Diane…I'm so sorry how all of this turned out to be. If you need anything, just say it. I want you to know that you can come to me for anything."

Diane nodded, but did not look at him. "Yeah, thanks", she said silently.

Suddenly, the intercom sounded. "Riker to Captain Picard, can you come to the bridge? We have incoming messages from Ferenginar for you."

"On my way", Picard replied. He looked uncertainly at Diane.

"Dr. Crusher will take care of you until I return. Is that allright for you?"

"I don't need a babysitter", Diane answered.

Beverly smiled. "I don't think you need to be babysitted. But maybe you prefer to have some company until your father returns."

Diane looked at her, and then at Picard. "Okay…whatever", she replied.

---------

In Diane's quarters, Beverly ordered a warm milk from the replicator.

Diane looked at her pointedly.

"I know what you want to say," Crusher said. "But believe me: a hot cup of milk is exactly what you want right now, even if you don't know it." She smiled and sat down next to Diane, who was sitting cross-legged on the sofa.

"So, physically you should be allright now…but if you feel uneasy and want to talk about what happened on Bok's ship, you can tell me both as a Doctor and as a friend…"

Diane interrupted her.

"It's okay. I can cope with that. It's not like someone used force against me for the first time, you know…"

Beverly sighed.

"Diane, it is not okay at all. This is not a test or a competition. I'm sure you are a very strong person that can bear a lot without complaining. But you don't need to prove anything here. I just want to know how you really feel. And your father wants to know, too…it would be good if you would talk to him about all this. He wants to care for you…but you have to let him."

Diane hesitated. She bit her lips.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Bok tried to convince me that all of this was my father's fault, and there were moments I really believed that. And although my sanity and reason tell me that I can't blame my father for this, I do it, somehow…it's confusing me. I'd love to hole up somewhere. I'm not good at talking about my feelings. Especially when I'm not sure about them."

Beverly was surprised at that answer. She didn't expect Diane to talk that frankly all of a sudden. She took a deep breath.

"I think everyone would feel confused. You're in an extreme sutiation, your life has been turned upside down. No-one expects you to keep calm. But don't you think your father knows that? It would be better for you both if you would give him a chance."

Diane took the cup of milk, held it with both hands and was watching it as if she could find something important inside it.

Beverly took a deep breath. "You look tired. Do you think you're able to sleep some hours? I think you'll feel much better then."

Diane nodded. "I'll try", she said.

--------

After having talked to several meticulous ferengi officers, who of course apologised for all the inconveniences caused and assured to open the criminal proceedings immediately, Picard was relieved when he finally left the bridge.

But when the turbo lift began to move, he suddenly wished to have some urgent work to do. He feared the confrontation with Diane, for he still didn't know how to reach her if she would refuse him.

He would understand that after all that happened, Diane would not have the desire to get to know him better. Maybe she would want to leave the ship as soon as possible to live her independent life again…and although he would of course offer her any help she might need, she wouldn't accept it. But he also felt like that wouldn't be the right ending.

Picard had always regarded family as something constant, that involved both responsibility and reliability.

But without being part of Diane's life for years, how could he impart this?

"Computer?", he asked, "Where is Dr. Beverly Crusher?"

--------

When he entered Beverly's quarters, she seemed surprised.

"I thought the proceedings with the ferengi would take longer", she said.

"They were long enough for my taste", Picard replied. "Beverly, how is Diane doing?"

"She'll be all right." Beverly answered. "I told her to sleep but I doubt she will heed my advice. Reminds me very much of someone else I know."

"Beverly, this is one of the moments I would be grateful for any piece of advice. I have the feeling that there is a gap between Diane and me now that I'm not able to bridge after what happened today. I'm asking you as a parent – " he hesitated. "Should I make the first move or leave it up to her? How much intervention is too much? I don't want her to think that I'm treating her like a child. But I'm responsible for her welfare, and – "

Beverly smiled. "Jean-Luc, I think if I had an answer to this, it would be the answer to the oldest parental questions of mankind. Although you and Diane are in a kind of exceptional situation, I'd say this is the same problem all parents with children in their teens have in the whole galaxy… on sick bay, I realized how shortly she was talking to you. Keep in mind she is a sixteen year old girl that has already gone through a lot more than most people of her age have.

It is important to be honest and sincere. Be yourself, Jean-Luc, and not an untouchable starfleet officer…don't underestimate that effect on young people. As the Captain, you are the ultimate authority on this ship, and everyone has to follow your orders. Don't you think that this could awe a girl like Diane? You have to give her the chance to get to know you as a person. As a father."

"It sounds so easy when you put it like that, Beverly." Picard said.

"It's both easier and harder than you might think. No one is born as a father or a mother, and no one ever brings it to perfection." Beverly paused. Then she added: "Personally, I think you should talk to her...in many ways, she is just like you." She smiled.

---------

Picard rang the doorbell of Diane's quarters but there was no answer.

His first idea was that she was sleeping, but then he thought again and headed for the turbolift.

Ten Forward was rather empty, as usual at this time of the day, so Picard found Diane immediately.

She sat at one of the windows.

Picard crossed the room and stood in front of her.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" he said.

Diane looked up. "No…no, not at all."

Picard took a chair from one of the tables and sat down. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Diane sighed.

"Oh, please. I think I've been asked this ten million times since I came off that ferengi ship.

And for the record: asking me over and over again how I feel doesn't make me feel better at all." She looked out of the window, but turned to Picard again. "To be honest, I don't know. I'm not sure about anything right now."

Picard cleared his throat.

"Bok and his crew has been arrested and will be delivered to the security department of Ferenginar…"

Diane interrupted him. "You mean that there's no need for me to stay here any longer?"

"Well, you can put it like that, but…Diane, I have thought about what you told me. I can understand that you consider returning to Daranos IV. But to be honest, I wouldn't want you to live on your own in a place like that. I don't know what your future plans are, but I really like to help you to achieve them. As my daughter you are a citizen of the Federation…that means you can travel, live, work or study whereever you like in the federal territory. I'd be glad if you would choose some saver or quieter place to live…maybe we could visit each other from time to time."

"But what would you do if I'd insisted on returning to Daranos VI?" Diane asked.

Picard hesitated. But before he could answer, Diane said: "You're right. I'd be stupid if I'd return there. Except for my few memories, there is nothing that bounds me to that place…but at the same time, it is the only home I ever had. I've been travelling with my mom for years, and I remember being totally relieved when we finally lived in a real appartment in a real town, and not on a spaceship." She paused. "Where is your home at all? On this ship?" she asked.

"Most of the time, yes…but I was born on Earth, my brother's family still lives there. If you wish, we could visit them…I'm sure they'd love to meet you." he replied.

"I'll think about that," Diane said, looking out of the window again.

---------

Later in the evening, Picard sat at his desk in his quarters, trying to concentrate on the details of the newest orders he received from starfleet. The next weeks would be full of diplomatic missions and internal politics…not exactly Picard's favourite activities.

He had just ordered another cup of tea from the replicator when suddenly the doorbell chimmed. "Come in," he said. The door swooshed open, and Picard was astonished to see Diane standing in the corridor.

"Erm, I hope it's okay that I'm here, I mean…I couldn't sleep and you said I could come to you whenever I want and…"she began.

"No problem, just come in. Do you want a cup of tea?" Picard answered.

Diane shook her head. She sat down on the couch, and then looked at Picard's desk that was full of datapads.

"I don't want to keep you from your work", she said quietly.

Picard raised his brows. "Actually, I'm happy about every distraction at the moment."

"I thought about what you said, about going whereever I want and future plans and all that…"

Diane said. Like on the day they had met the first time, she seemed very young to him right now. It was like some of her protective self-confident masks had vanished.

"I thought…", she continued, "I thought about what actually was the most important thing in my life until now. I guess it was always my independence, because that is something I learned from mum…she never relied on anyone else than herself. Living self-dependent after she died was like I was continuing the way of life we lived together. It was my last connection to her at all." Diane's voice was almost a whisper.

"But you are not Miranda. You have to live your own life, and I'm sure that's what she would have wanted for you, too" Picard said

Diane nodded. "I mean, I…I don't want to feel like I'm loosing her completely, but I do. But I came to a conclusion." She looked at Picard. "Maybe it is not just a home I need, maybe I should give this whole family thing a try… I wanted to ask you, would it be possible if I stay here? On this ship? With you?"

Thoughts ran through Picard's head, about custody and dangerous missions and education on a starship, but he nodded. "Of course…as long as you like", he said.

Diane smiled shyly.

Suddenly there was the sound of an incoming message on the desk monitor.

"I'm sorry, I think it's Admiral Richards, he wanted to contact me as soon as possible…" Picard apologised. "Would you excuse me for a minute? I think this won't take long. Get yourself something to drink if you like."

"Aw…no problem…" Diane said and leaned back on the couch.

Picard stood up and went to his desk. It was indeed Admiral Richards, and Picard needed over 20 minutes to get rid of him politely, because apart from few small changes in the starfleet orders, all the Admiral wanted to tell Picard were his newest fishing and camping stories.

Picard was relieved when the monitor went black. He looked over to Diane, and saw her lying curled up on the sofa, her shoulders slowly rising and falling with her breath.

He thought about what she had said about needing a home, and a family. He remembered how many perils and dangers and unforeseen situations he had faced through his life, and still could not picture himself as a father of a teenage girl.

Carefully he covered her with a blanket and dimmed the light. His work had to wait until tomorrow.

--------

_This is actually the last chapter of the first part of my story…but it will be continued soon. I just felt at this point it needed some sort of ending. Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
